A Southern Girl Meets Forks
by KaitieCoo
Summary: Lily Katherine's father needs a big change in his life, so he accepts a job at Forks High School as the new principle.  What new adventures lie in wait for Lily Katherine?
1. Chapter 1

Pissed off, angry, confused, scared …. these are all things that are rushing through my head as the trees fly by on the way to my new home. This isn't something that I asked for; it's something that my father claims that he needs. "A new change of scenery and pace" he says. My mother died a few months back from a long battle with cancer. My dad said that the city and the house were all too painful to be in and look at on a daily basis. So we packed up everything that we had in Charleston, South Carolina and are driving to Forks, Washington. I'd never even heard of this place until my father took a new teaching job there. After doing some research, this is what I have found out about the place, it's cold and rainy and while it has a beach, it's nothing like Charleston. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself my name is Lily Katherine.

As we pull into town, I really start to take notice of all the differences between Charleston and Forks. All of the buildings here are in neutral colors where in Charleston they all had vibrant sunny colors. I start to really wonder if I'll ever get used to living in this place. The people that are walking around town seems to keep to themselves but there is a group of high school aged kids hanging out together. I wonder what they are like. I wonder if I'll make friends quickly. What do kids do for fun around here? Will I fit in? My mind is going a mile a minute. I finally get broken out of my thought by my father.

"LK, we're here sweetheart," he says.

I take a look around the house; it seems nice. My dad has always dreamed about living in a log cabin in the woods writing the next great American novel; I guess this is his chance. It's a one-story cabin sitting along a river with green shutters. I look at the land that it sits on and notice that there is not another house in sight. Two rocking chairs and a wood stump for a side table are already sitting on the big front porch, 'I could get used to this' I think to myself. The peace and quiet could be a nice change from the city.

"Daddy, I'm going to go find my room," I tell him.

"Ok, I'm going to start getting settled, too."

I get to my room with one of my bags; it's quite large and very pretty. I notice I have a bay window over looking the river; I've always wanted on of those. All of my furniture has already arrived.

"Time to start unpacking," I say to myself. "Where do I even begin? With the clothes, I guess. It'd be nice to have that done in time for school tomorrow."

School. Just the though of school makes me homesick for Charleston. I hope that everything goes well for me and dad tomorrow. Make this a little bit easier of a transition for all of us. I guess we'll just wait and see.

Well, Forks High School, I hope you're ready for me just as I hope I'm ready for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note … Well, number one would be I don't own Twilight! If I did, I wouldn't have to be writing about Jacob … sigh.

_Also, thanks for everyone reading this. This is my first time actually writing a full story (or I'm trying to write a full story) so any positive feedback would be great! So, on to the story, the real reason you clicked on this page._

I feel like a freshman again; not know what to expect, where to go or what classes I was going to be in. My father had been here before for his interview but I didn't come along so I'm walking in blind.

After finding a parking space, I make my way up the steps into the school hearing all the whispers along the way … "Who's the new girl?" "Where did she come from?" "I heard she was the new principle's daughter!" But no one came up to me. I finally get my schedule, and it doesn't look bad. My first class is English. Let's cross our fingers that they are working on Shakespeare!

As I walk into class, I think to myself 'I spoke too soon' as Romeo and Juliet is playing on the TV.

"Ahh! You must be Lily Katherine Greene. Please come in and get a seat beside Jessica over there. Class, this is Lily Katherine, please make her feel welcome," the teacher instructed.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," the brunette said. "That is Eric, Angela, and Mike."

You could tell that Mike was something special to her the way she said his name with a dreamy sound behind it.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lily Katherine or LK," I reply back.

"Cool accent!" Mike said. "Where are you from?"

"I just moved here from Charleston, South Carolina with my dad. This is really my first full day here in town."

"Charleston, huh? I've heard about that place. Has nice beaches, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah we do! If we weren't at school, my friends and I were always at the beach."

"Why don't we get a group together and head down to La Push beach tomorrow then? How does that sound guys?" Eric suggested.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Angela said. "Everyone else in?"

"I would love to see what the beaches out here were like. Count me in!" I said.

"Hey, should we invite Bella to come with us?" Angela asked.

"No, she's too busy with Edward to hang out with us anymore," Jessica said.

"Yeah good point. Let's plan on just going straight after school." Angela suggested.

"Sounds good. What is La Push like? I asked.

"Well, it's not going to be sunny like the beaches in the South but we think it's pretty nice and all of the guys down there are pretty cute." Jessica told me.

"Then double count me in!" I said.

I couldn't believe my luck. It's my first day in a new school and place and I've already met some really nice people and we are going to the beach tomorrow that could have some cute guys. 'Maybe Forks isn't that bad' I think to myself. 'I think I'm going to like it here'.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Darcy, thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. And to everyone else, thanks for reading this. I'm having great time writing! Get excited! We meet Jacob in this chapter. Happy reading!

Thank God it's Friday and I get to go to the beach! This has been a great day! I'm so happy that I have already made friends with a nice group of people and we are already making plans. We're going to the beach as soon as this bell rings and we're going to have a bonfire there, too. Such a great start to the weekend!

After what seems to be an extra two hours, the bell finally rings and we all make our way outside.

"Bella!" Mike shouts. "We're going down to La Push with Lily Katherine and the rest of the group, do you want to join us."

A girl with dark brown hair turn around and says, "Can't Mike. Sorry. Edward and I already have plans." She makes a gesture to the tall pale guy standing beside her. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, no problem. We figured you would say that but I thought I would ask. Have fun with your _plans_."

"LK! Let's go!" Eric yells.

"Alright! Alright! Hold your freaking horses!" I yell is reply.

We all pile into Mike's truck and start down to La Push. On the way out of the parking lot, I look back at that girl Bella; you can tell by the way she's looking at the truck that she wishes that she could come with us.

"What's the story with that Bella girl? You said that she's a friend of yours but I never see her around with anyone other than that guy."

"She's Chief Swann's daughter and Edward Cullen's girlfriend. We all used to be really good friends and hung out a lot but then one day she started dating Edward and we just never see her anymore." Angela explained. "I wish that she was able to come with us. She used to be good friends with one of the guys down at the Rez, Jacob, but they lost contact, too."

"The Rez?"

"Yeah, the Indian Reservation. It's the Quileute tribe. The story is that they are descended from wolves. If they are, they are the best looking wolf people." Explained Angela.

"Hey now, babe!" Eric said.

"They got nothing on you, love." She said back.

After about 30 minutes of driving, we pull into a parking lot along the beach. As we are getting out of the car, I notice several people surfing.

"Now that not something that you see everyday. Surfing in November. Isn't the water icy cold?" I ask.

"Yeah, It's quite cold but the wetsuits help a little bit," Mike says just before running off into the water.

Three guys make their way out of the water and one of them catches my attention. He looks like he's over 6 feet tall, which is a giant for me since I'm only 5'2", and he is very cute. And when I say very cute, I mean VERY cute! He has short brown hair, tanned skin and is well built. His features are the opposite of mine; I'm short with red hair, blue eyes and very Irish skin. Maybe that's why I always like the tall, dark and handsome type.

"Hey Fork's people! Who's the new bee?" One of the shorter guys asks.

"Hey Quil! This is Lily Katherine. She just moved here from Charleston. LK, this is Quil, Embry and Jacob." Jessica introduced.

'So, that's Jacob.' I thought to myself. 'Why would anyone want to stop being friends with him? He's beautiful.'

"Hey! It's nice to meet y'all!"

"Y'all! Aren't you just a little Southern belle!" Embry says.

"Haha! Yeah, I guess you could call me that."

"How long have you been in town?" Jacob spoke up. Even his voice had a dreamy quality to it.

"This is my third day in town. It's all kind of overwhelming right now."

'Uh oh. I'm in trouble.' I think to myself. 'It's day three and I already have a crush.'

"Well, if you need a tour guide, you just let me know," Quil said with a wink.

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. How are you guys not freezing? It's like 2 degrees out here!"

"Awe is little LK getting cold? Haha We just run hot down here. Why don't get go a head and get the fire going?" Jacob suggested.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Jacob." I said.

"Yeah, no problem. We don't need you getting frostbite on your first week in town. You might not want to hangout with us again." He replied.

'Me not want to hangout with Jacob? Not likely' I thought. 'I'm really liking Forks and La Push now. Note to self, thank Daddy when I get home for moving out here.'

I sat as close to the fire while watching my new friends joking around with each other thinking that this has already become home to me; such a great feeling to have such great friends already. I can't wait to see what the rest of the day holds.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: First, y'all are all amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews and for all of the additions to favorite stories, it has really made this more fun to write. Also, please keep letting me know what you think! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'll try to get another one up soon._

* * *

><p>For years my favorite place to sit and look at stars is on a boat in the middle of the Intercostal Waterway but sitting here on the beach in La Push with a roaring bonfire going in the background might have just surpassed it. The bonfire almost makes the sky look like it's glowing.<p>

I look around at my new friends and can't help but laugh. Jessica and Angela are sitting together gesturing to their hair; I'm guessing that they are discussing their next big fashion move. Quil and Embry are running around and "fighting" each other. I wonder how much longer they can go at it; surly they must be getting tired. Mike and Eric are singing campfire songs extremely off key; they are so great to hang out with and to be around. And Jacob … he's standing by himself staring off at the ocean. I wonder what he's thinking about right now; he looks a little sad or maybe a little lonely. Maybe I should join him. No, that would be a bad idea. I'll keep right here by the fire.

"LK, come join us over here!" Jessica yelled at me.

As I am walking over to their side, I notice Jacob look back at me. We lock eyes for a split second but I turn my head quickly as a blush comes to my face.

"Oh my God! I think Jacob thinks you're cute!" Angela said. "He totally just gave you the stare down and I think you might think he's cute in return!"

"No he doesn't. I'm sure he's just being nice or something. Someone like him would never give me the time of day."

"That is so not true, LK. You are totally hot!" Jessica replied. "You've got the perfect little cheerleader body that I am so jealous of. I think you should go talk to him."

"No, no, no! I could never just go talk to him! I'm so not that kind of girl."

"Ok … well, just for the record, I think you should. MIKE! Go get the marshmallows out of the truck!" Jessica yelled.

"Please?" Mike sarcastically asked back.

Jessica sighed, "Yes … please."

We were all gathered around the bonfire with marshmallows on sticks laughing and enjoying ourselves. I couldn't help but keep looking over at Jacob across the fire. I've never developed a crush on someone so quickly. It was all I could do not to stare at him; he just looked so cute with the firelight flickering across his face. At one point, he looked back at me in smiled; I think I melted faster than if I was in the fire itself. A few minutes later, he stood up and started walking over to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry I haven't been over here to talk to you too much today. Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time! Everyone has been so nice to me and has really made the transition out here so much easier."

"That's good to hear. I hope that you and I are able to hang out more. Maybe you would like to come down here more?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. I would like to hang out with you guys some more. You've all been really great to hangout with today."

I start to think about my friends from back East and how much I miss them but being around all of these new people in my life have really made this transition easy. Each one of my new friends brings a new and different kind of warmth. There is no pretension or people trying to prove a point; no one thinks that they are cooler than everyone else or that they are the leader of the group. It's just easy and everyone gets along; it's really a nice thing to just be able to walk in to.

"LK, you ok? I think we lost you there for a minute," Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm really actually good. I was just thinking about how all of y'all have made this an easy transition for me. You've all been so welcoming and eager to make me feel like I've been here all my life. It's made me miss Charleston a little bit less."

"I'm glad that you say that. You've made it easy to welcome you into our group. There's no drama with you, it seems like and we really like to be around easy going people."

"Thanks. I'm very happy to be here with all of y'all right now. My new friends. My new West Coast family."

It got quiet all of a sudden and we all just took in the atmosphere, the night and the easiness of the company. We all had a feeling of content it seemed like. I know I did. I also knew that I liked Jacob but I was not going to be making any moves. Call me old fashioned or just Southern but that's for the guy to do. I just hope that he likes me too and will one day ask me out … ok I also hope that the one-day isn't too far off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Ok, again, I don't own Twilight but wouldn't that be nice! Also, thanks for everyone reading this and adding it to your favorite stories list. I love getting those emails :-). I would love to hear back from y'all just to know what you think about the story and the characters and where you think the story should go. I have tons of ideas but it's just a matter of harnessing them. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>I really like where I am right now; Forks has turned out to not only be a good think for dad but also for me. I start to realize that it's good to shake things up every now and then. Meet new people, try new things, and explore a new part of the country. I see now why dad thought this would be a good idea.<p>

I love my room; I've finally got everything in and where I want it to be. I keep some of the Southern charm by having my drift wood bed and my pineapple and palmetto tree quilt moved out with us instead of being put into storage. My room is painted in a pretty shade of light blue, almost a white with a blue hue to it. As I'm looking around the room, I wonder if Jacob would think it's too girly or hokey. I wonder what he would think about my house in general. I should really try to stop thinking about him so much.

I get cut out of my thoughts by my phone ringing; I look at the display and I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey LK! It's Quil. What's going on with you?" I hear on the other side.

"Not too much. I just got finished organizing everything in my room but now I'm just trying to figure out what to do." I reply back but I think to myself 'Trying to stop thinking about Jacob is what I'm really trying to do.'

"Awesome! In that case, do you want to come down to the Rez and hang out?"

"Yeah, that sounds good but I don't have a car. Is it close enough to ride my bike down?"

"Nah, I think it's too far. It would probably take you over an hour to get here. I can come get you, though."

"That would be great! Umm I'd give you directions but I don't really know what they are yet. Do you know where the General Store is?"

"Yeah of course; Main Street."

"Yes! Main Street! Ok, when you get to the General Store, you'll turn left and go about 4 blocks and take a right onto Something Park Road."

"Is it Oak Park Road?"

"That sounds right. So, turn right onto Oak Park Road and then our house is number 29. I think we are like the fourth house down. We have a log cabin."

"Cool cool! I'll be there in like 45, sound good? Oh and bring your swim suit, we'll go down to the beach and teach you how to surf."

"Umm Quil, I don't know how to tell you this but it's NOVEMBER … the water is what we like to call cold."

"No whining! We are going to teach you to surf and the water is always cold here so you might as well get used to it now."

"Ok fine. See you in 45ish."

Ok, so this might be fun. Minus the water being Titanic style cold. But I guess he has a point that I need to get used to it now. I wonder if Jacob will be there; but no, it doesn't matter if he is there or not, I'm going to have a good time hanging out with Quil. Ugh, this internal battle with myself is quite exhausting. My phone rings again and it's Mike. I wonder what he's doing.

"Hey Big Money! What's going on?" I say into the phone. We started calling Mike 'Big Money' the other day cause he claims that he's going to make it big in football. We try to tell him that football players are usually much bigger than him but he says that he has more heart. All the power to him right?

"Not too much, LK, what about you?"

"I'm going down to La Push with Quil to learn how to surf."

"La Push again? I'm starting to think that you don't want to hang out with us in Forks anymore! Are we going to lose you to the boys down there?"

"Yes, La Push again but you aren't going to lose me to them! Why don't we do something tonight? Maybe dinner and a movie with the whole group? We could invite that Bella girl, too, if you'd like."

"Yeah dinner and a movie sounds good and I don't think anyone in our group would want to hang out with her right now. I'll get everything pulled together and we'll pick you up at your place at like 7:30. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah! 7:30 sounds good. That'll give me time to get home and shower after the beach."

"Great! See you then. Try not to break anything!"

"Wait! Break something?" But it was too late for the question Mike had already hung up. Crap! I didn't think about surfing being so dangerous that I can break something. This could be bad, very bad. I have good balance usually but this just made me extremely nervous. Oh well! Another new adventure waits.

"What does one wear to a surfing lesson?" I ask out loud to myself.

"Usually a bathing suit works best." A voice says from behind me.

"Ahh!" I scream. I turn around and see that it's Jacob. I think to myself 'What the hell is he doing here?' "How did you get in? What are you doing here? And how did you know where my room is?"

"Number one, deep breathe. Number two; your dad let me in. Number three, to see you. And number four, trial and error. I think that answered all of your questions. Who are you going surfing with?"

"Umm Quil invited me down to your neck of the woods actually."

"Quil huh? Well, you guys have fun. Maybe I'll see you down there." He turns around to leave and I'm thinking to myself that he almost sounds mad that I'm hanging out with Quil. 'What's that all about?' I think to myself, 'It's weird that he would be mad about me hanging out with his friends right?'

I call out to him before he gets too far away, "Wait, Jacob! You never said why you wanted to come see me."

"I just wanted to hang out with you today but you already have plans. Maybe some other time, right?"

"Yeah, another time sounds good."

As he's leaving, I think about my bad luck. I wanted to hang out with him, too but I have already made plans with Quil. Hopefully it won't be too long until I get to see him again.

A few minutes later I hear my dad yell up to me. "Lily Katherine! One of your new friends is here to take you surfing?" My dad laughed at the idea of me surfing. Kind of harsh right? A dad laughing at his only daughter because she's about to learn something new.

"Yes, daddy. Quil here is going to teach me today. And why are you laughing? It's not like you're the surf champion of the world."

My dad turns to Quil, "Good luck, son. This one here is, well, not the most athletic person and, as you can see, she's quite feisty."

"Dad!"

"What, pumpkin? You know it's true."

"Well, yes but still. You're so embarrassing sometimes."

"That's what father's are for. Have fun, kids!"

As we were leaving Quil looked over at me with a smirk on his face, "You ready to go, pumpkin?" He asks laughing.

I punch him in the arm, "I was born ready!" I laugh back at him. Well, I hope I was born ready. I have this feeling that this might not go as well as we want it to.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is liking the story so far. Please keep reviewing the story, it's so helpful to hear the comments. Gobble, gobble, gobble y'all! Have a Happy Thanksgiving!_

* * *

><p>I've never really understood the allure of surfing. You're tying yourself to a long board and trying your best to skim across a wave that is trying it's hardest to swallow you whole. I mean the whole thing is ridiculous; I would much rather be sitting on the beach watching all of the crazy guys do this but noooo I have to learn how to surf. Ok, deep breathe. Quil knows what he's doing. You're going to be just fine. No worries. I'm thinking my pep talk isn't working too well for me since I'm still kind of freaking out. Quil snapping his fingers in my face pulls me out of my thoughts.<p>

"You ok, LK?"

"Umm yeah, I'm fine. I think. I'm just really nervous about going into the water. I mean, I'm not afraid of water but just this water. Not that there is anything wrong with this water it's just not the water that I'm used to. I'm sure … I'm rambling now aren't I?"

"Yes, you are but it's ok. It's kind of cute."

I blush and look away, "Haha. Thanks."

I can so do this. If I can water ski, then I can do this. No problem. It can't be that much different, right?

I take a deep breath, "Ok Quil. Let's do this." As I start walking towards the water, Quil stops me.

"Before you can get in the water, you'll want to put on your wetsuit and walk yourself through the motions a few times."

"Ok, good point."

So, I feel a bit ridiculous lying on a surfboard on the sand and fake paddling and jumping onto the board. Luckily, there isn't anyone around to laugh at me; especially Jacob.

"Hey guys!" I hear someone yell. Not just someone, Jacob. 'Ugh! I thought that too soon. I'm going to look like a total dork to him.'

"Sup J? What are you doing here?" Quil greeted him.

"Well, Lily K told me earlier that you were going to be teaching her how to surf and I thought I would make sure she was still breathing."

"Well, isn't that nice." Quil said sarcastically. He almost seemed mad that Jacob had shown up.

"Quil's doing a great job teaching me so far."

"Yeah, I can see that by the massive swells that you are dominating on." Jacob laughed back.

"Jake, you know as well as I do that you have to learn the fundamentals first. She's not too far off from getting in the water."

"Guys, why don't we just try out the water and see how it goes?"

"LK, Quil is right, we need to make sure that you have the basics first."

"No seriously, I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to go way far out there for the big waves. I'll just try it for a little and if it doesn't go well, we can come out and do this some more."

"Ok. I think that's a good compromise. Jake, are you going to stay on the beach and look pretty or are you actually going to do something?"

"Awe Quil, you think I'm pretty? That's so sweet. Nah, I think I'll join you in the water; we don't want anything happening to sweet LK."

As Quil and Jacob go back and forth trying to be the "bigger man" I can't help but feeling like a commodity not a person. Like the prize of the day wasn't going to be me actually standing on a surfboard but me. I really don't like this feeling; it makes me very uncomfortable. I'm sure there are some girls out there who would love having two guys, seemingly, fight over you but I am not that girl.

"Both of you, STOP IT! This isn't fun for me sitting here and listening to y'all fight. If this is all that is going to happen today, I'll call Mike and have him pick me up but I am not going to be the reason that you can't be civil to each other today."

Both of the boys went silent but you could still see the steam come out from their ears.

"Sorry LK," Jacob said. "I should have thought about how what we were doing would make you feel."

Quil still stayed silent. Almost like he accepted defeat.

"Quil are you ok?"

"Yeah, LK, I'm fine. Embarrassed, yes, but otherwise fine."

"There is no reason to be embarrassed but I just wish you would leave me out of your squabbles. Why don't we get back to the real reason we are here, to laugh at me as I fall off the board?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Miss Lily Katherine, cause you are going to rock it out there!" Jacob laughed.

As we got to the water line, I paused. The nervous 'You shouldn't be doing this' feeling came back into my stomach but I went ahead and took my first step into the water. Talk about freezing cold water; I was sure that icebergs were close by.

We paddled a little ways out and they both started to walk me through what I needed to do, what I should feel for and what I shouldn't do. This should be easy right? I'm not so sure about that.

Wave one, fall. Wave two, fall again. Wave ten, still falling.

"Ok, if I can't get up and stay up on this one, I say we call it a day. Plus, I need to get home to be ready tonight."

"Tonight? What's going on tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I'm going to dinner and a movie with Jessica, Mike, Angela and Eric."

"That sounds like fun." His voice faded off almost like he was asking for an invitation but I didn't want another argument between the two so I ignored it.

"Yeah, it should be a good time. But let's get back to this."

"Ok, remember, keep your weight forward."

I block out everything else around me. The guys are behind me, encouraging me but I don't hear it. I feel the wave come up behind me and just as it's about to peak, I make my move on top of the board. I'm expecting this to end quickly but I'm actually still going. I look down at the board, and I'm actually surfing. Suddenly, that ends with another wave coming down on top of me. I feel myself fall off and hit the water. I get turned around a few times and then my head hits something hard and everything goes black.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello readers! I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise! I've had a bit of writer's block but I now have some ideas running in my mind and should have a new chapter up soon. Please let me know where you think/would like the story to go so I can get my creative juices flowing again. Xoxo!


	8. Chapter 7

Oh my head hurts! Why does my head hurt so badly? Oh yeah, I remember, I fell off the surfboard again. I try opening my eyes but the sun is too much right now.

"LK! Thank God you're waking up! We've been so worried. Don't stress, we've called for an ambulance to come and make sure your OK," I hear Jacob say. While he's talking, the words kind of echo in my head and it just seems so loud.

"Could you not yell so loudly? It's making my head hurt worse," I manage to whisper out.

"Sorry. I'll try to talk more quietly."

"Or you could not talk at all," another voice says. Oh right, Quil was with us. Ugh. This day turned into a disaster. Why does it always seem that bad luck finds me no matter what I'm doing?

I hear sirens off in the distance getting closer. That's good. I'll finally get something for my head and get to sleep. So tired. I really just want to get home and go to bed. Home. Crap!

"Has someone called my dad? He'll need to know what's going on."

"Not, yet. I'll call him right now," Jake tells me.

"Thanks."

I can hear footsteps coming closer.

"What happened here?" I hear a new person say. I bet that's the EMS person.

"We were teaching Lily Katherine how to surf and when she fell off this last time, another wave took her and threw her around some. By the time we got there, she was passed out," Quil explained.

"OK, we're going to take her to the hospital. Would any one like to ride with her?"

"I would!" I hear Jacob say. Poor Quil. I'm sure that he would have liked to come in with us since it was his idea to go surfing. I hope that he doesn't feel bad about what happened. It's really not his fault. I tried to warn everyone that I'm klutzy but no one could have seen this coming. Remember LK, call Quil as soon as the ringing stops in your head.

"Let's hit it then."

I really hate feeling so helpless right now. I like being able to see where I'm going and what's happening but right now, it hurts too much to open my eyes and to talk. I wonder how far we are from the hospital. I feel someone holding my hand. I wonder if that's Jacob. Of course it would be Jacob! I'm sure that EMS guys aren't trained to hold peoples hands while they are going to the hospital.

The next time I come to, my head isn't pounding as much and I realize I'm in a hospital room. I look around and I see my dad through the window talking to the doctor. I really hope that there isn't anything seriously wrong with me but dad doesn't look upset so that bodes well.

I see dad look over his shoulder at me and he notices that I'm awake. He motions to the doctor; they both smile and walk in the door to my room.

"Hey honey," my dad says quietly. "It's great to see you awake again. This is Doctor Cullen and he's been taking wonderful care of you since you got here."

"Hi Lily Katherine. How are you feeling?" Doctor Cullen asks. As I focus on him, I can't help but notice how handsome he is. Not in the way that Jacob is really cute but he's very distinguished and kind of pale and he has really pretty gold eyes. I wish I had gold eyes; that would be really cool.

"Fine, I guess. My head is hurting quite a bit but words aren't echoing now."

"That's really good news. Now I want you to look straight ahead and follow the light with your eyes." As I follow his instructions, I think to myself that this scene seems like something that would happen in a movie.

"Very good," he says. "I think you're going to live." He winks at me as he says this and it makes me laugh.

"That's good news," I reply back giggling. "I'm too young and pretty to die."

"LK, you have some friends in the waiting room here to see you, do you feel up to it?" my dad asks me.

"Yeah, is it Jacob and Quil?"

"It's both of them plus Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela," he answers.

"Ahh you're friends with that group, too?" Doctor Cullen asks. "My son's girlfriend is a good friend with that group. Maybe you know her? Bella"

"Umm I don't really know her. In the short time that I've been here, I think I've met her once." I see Doctor Cullen's face drop a little bit so I quickly add, "But she seems really sweet. I think we were going to try to get her to come out to a movie this weekend." That seemed to fix it because he smiled a bit back at me.

"I'm sure she would like it. Why don't we get her friends in here and let the kids be kids?" Doctor Cullen said as he patted my dad on the back.

"Ok, Lily Katherine. I'll be back in the morning to get you. Doctor Cullen said that you should stay here overnight, just in case."

"Alright, Daddy. I love you and I'll see you in the AM"

It seemed like 2 seconds later that all of my friends burst through the door but Quil was first in.

"LK! I am so so so sorry that you got hurt today. I feel so terrible about all of this. It's all my fault." Quil quickly said.

"Quil, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I fell and it happens but you have nothing to be sorry about so I don't want you to even think about it, ok?"

"Thanks, LK but I still feel bad about it."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm just fine! Thank you all for coming in, though. I'm sorry I can't go with y'all tonight."

"Please girl! Like we would go to the movies after this! Hell no," Jessica said. "We would have been sitting in the movie worrying about you the whole time."

"Thanks guys. Jake, are you ok? You seem quiet over there."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm ok. I've just been worried about you all day. When we were in the ambulance and you passed out again, I was so scared. I guess I'm just tired."

I was about to say something when a nurse came in and shooed everyone out the door telling them that visiting hours were over and that I needed to get some rest. I did agree with her. While I had just woken up, I was still really sleepy.

As Jacob was about to leave, he walked over to my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Feel better soon, LK. I'm really sorry about today and I hope to see you soon." He whispered. And with that, he walked out the door.

I sat in bed for a minute and smiled to myself over what just happened. 'Not a bad ending to a pretty crappy day,' I thought to myself.

"I hope to see you soon, too Jake," I quietly whisper to myself. With that, I quickly went off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story now. Thank you readers for sticking by me while I had to collect my thoughts. I think I'm going to start to stir up some trouble now. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>I am so happy to finally be going home. Sleeping and eating in the hospital is so not fun. I hope that Quil isn't feeling bad any more. I feel bad that he thinks that this whole thing is his fault. It's not like he pushed me off the board.<p>

"LK? LK!" I hear my dad. "We're home, angel."

"Oh thanks Daddy. I spaced off for a minute. I think I'm going to go call Quil and make sure he's ok."

"Sounds good but take it easy. I don't want you getting all stressed out right now. You need your rest."

When I get into my room, I see that there are flowers waiting for me. 'No card. Hmm I wonder who sent them to me.' I think to myself.

I pick up the phone to call Quil. "Hey Friend! How are you?"

"I'm fine but I should be asking you that question. You're the one that just got out of the hospital."

"I'm really fine. Just a minor headache but nothing else is bothering me. I was just really worried that you were still blaming yourself for this."

"I just feel bad about it. I thought that I pressured you into learning how to surf and then it went badly so I just feel kind of guilty."

"Well, there is no reason to feel guilty. I'm just a klutz. I mean, you saw me the whole time. I probably fell 100 times before that last time. Seriously, don't feel bad about it."

"Ok, I'll try not to. Listen, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

I couldn't help but notice that he sounded distant while talking to me.

"Oh ok. Yeah. I'll just talk to you later."

After we hung up, I just couldn't help but think that there was something going on with Quil. Was he still upset over Jacob riding with me to the hospital? Did something else happen between them? Why was he acting so weird? I wonder if it really is just him feeling guilty. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that there is something else to it.

My phone starts ringing and I look down to see Jacob calling.

"Hey Jake!"

"LK! How're you feeling? I've been thinking about you since we left last night."

"I'm feeling good. I have a small headache but I'm doing just fine. What are you up to? Do you want to come over and hang out for a bit? I could use some company."

"Umm you know I would love to but I made plans with Bella already. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh yeah. No problem."

"Ok, well, I gotta go. Bella just got here. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Thanks. Bye."

'Bella! Really? I thought they weren't really friends any more. Why do I feel like I just got blown off by two people?' I sigh to myself. Maybe I can go for a walk.

"Hey Daddy? I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Ok but be safe."

"Will do."

It's overcast as usual in Forks. Not that I would expect anything else but a little sunshine could be a help to my mood right now. I wonder what Jake and Bella are doing. And Quil. Ugh. There is too much on my mind right now and I hate it.

After a few minutes, I've walked all the way into town and with nothing better to do, I make my way into the General Store.

"Lily Katherine, Hello!" I hear someone call out to me. As I turn around, I see Doctor Cullen behind me with some of his kids. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing ok, thanks for asking. I just needed to get out of the house to get some fresh air. I know you said that I needed to take it easy for the next few day but"

"Lily Katherine, slow down. Getting out and walking around is more than fine it's just doing something strenuous would be a bad idea," He cut me off.

"ughmmm" I hear one of his kids cough behind him. "Umm dad, do you mind making the introductions or are you going to continue to ignore us?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Edward, I apologize. Lily Katherine, these are some of my children. That is Edward, Alice and Jasper. Kids, this is Lily Katherine."

"Hi! And please call me LK. Lily Katherine just sounds so formal and that is so not me," I said smiling. Maybe this day won't be so bad. "Edward, aren't you Bella's Edward?"

His face turned slightly dark, "We're going through a rough patch right now. I'm not sure what you could call me at this point in time."

"Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject."

"No problem."

"LK, you have the most beautiful hair!" Alice said changing the subject. "I'd love to play with it some night. Maybe tonight? Rosalie, our other sister, never lets me play with her hair."

"Yeah, that would be great! I was feeling a bit down today with Quil and Jacob acting so weird so this would be a nice change!"

"Perfect! Edward will pick you up at your house at around 8ish? Does that work?" Alice asked with a knowing smile.

"Sounds good. Edward, is that ok for you to pick me up? If you have other plans, I understand and I can figure out another way there."

"He has no plans. But you are so sweet to say that." Alice answered for him.

Edward shoots a look over at Alice but looks back at me and smiles, "I'll be there at 8, no problem. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you."

"Me too! Let me give you my cell number and I can give you directions to my house."

After Edward and I exchange numbers I start walking back to my house to get ready. 'Not so shabby of a day.' I can't wait until tonight.

My phone rings and I answer it before looking at the screen. "Calling me already Edward? It's been like 2 minutes since I've seen you," I said laughing in the phone.

"Umm no, not Edward. It's Jake. What Edward were you expecting a call from?"

"Oh! Hey! Edward Cullen. I'm going to his place to hang out tonight. His family is so nice."

"CULLEN! LK, I really don't think you should be hanging out with that family. They are bad news!" Jacob yells through the phone.

"Bad news? They are good enough for your friend Bella to hang out with but I can't? That's not fair!"

"I just don't want you being around them. It has nothing to do with being good enough."

"Jake, thank you for looking out for me but I'm old enough to make my own decisions on who I want to hang out with and be friends with and I'm going to hang out with them. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get off the phone so that I can get ready for tonight. Bye"

I hang up before Jacob has a chance to say anything back.

"What a jerk!" I say to myself. "Who the hell does he think he is telling me who I can be friends with? UGH! Whatever. I'm not going to let him ruin my night!"

I practically skip my way back to the house excited about the new friends that I made today. 'What am I going to wear? I only have a few hours before Edward comes. I better hurry.'


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while, folks! Between work and life, it seems like I don't have much time for writing but it should be slowing down soon so that I can write more. What do you think? Like where the story is going? What do you think should happen next? Let me know! I want to hear from every single person! Thanks for taking the time to read my story and don't forget to REVIEW! Xxoo!**

Ten outfits later and my room now looking like a bomb went off, I finally decided on what I was going to wear. When I was younger I used to drive my mom insane because I changed my outfits so often during the day; she used to say that I was her little fashion model and that life was my catwalk. I ended up with a teal linen tunic, white skinny jeans and bright pink ballet flats. I've noticed over the last few weeks that I've been here that not many people dress the way I do with lots of color. My dad says it's because they don't have as colorful of a personality as I do but I just say that it's because none of the stores here sell clothes like this.

While I was getting ready, Jacob kept sending me text messages and I just kept ignoring him. I just don't understand how he thinks he can tell me who I can be friends with or who I can talk to. I mean, that girl Bella used to hang out with the Cullen's. They seemed pretty cold towards her when I mentioned her name. I wonder what happened. Maybe I'll ask Edward tonight.

Edward, I can only smile when I think about him. He's like a breath of fresh air to me right now. With everything that has been going on with Quil and Jacob, having someone who doesn't judge you is amazing. Jacob, I wish I could stop thinking about Jacob. He's just going to ruin my night if I keep going back to that.

"LK! There's someone here to see you." My dad yelled up to me.

"Coming!" I yell back. I wonder who that is. Edward isn't due here for another half hour.

As I make my way into the living room, I see Jacob sitting on our couch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him coldly.

"LK, I really don't think that you should go out with Edward. There are things about him that you don't know about. He's dangerous."

"Jacob, I appreciate you wanting to look out for me but I can make my own decisions. He seems really nice and I don't know what you mean about _dangerous_ but I can assure you that he's not going to hurt me."

"You don't know that! You don't know anything about him!"

"I may not know everything about him but I do know that he wants to be my friend and he didn't blow me off for someone else who hasn't been around in a while."

"Don't turn this into a Bella thing, LK. She has nothing to do with this."

"Yes she does have something to do with this. When I needed you, where were you? With her. Was Quil there, too? Cause he sure as hell doesn't want anything to do with me. Two days ago, you were saying how y'all weren't friends anymore and now it's like no one else exists to you."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well don't! I don't need.."

"Lily Katherine, are you ok?" A new voice enters the conversation. Edwards voice; I smile and think 'Thank God he's here'. "Sorry I'm a bit early but I just wanted to spend more time with you. Jacob."

"Edward. I think you should leave and go back where you came from. You aren't wanted here."

"Damn it Jacob! How many times do I have to say that I WANT HIM HERE? He's my friend and we are going to hang out. And if you aren't OK with me having other friends, then I don't know why we are still talking."

"LK, he's a vampire! You shouldn't be hanging around those types"

I gasp and then start laughing, "Right, and you went to Hogwarts, Jacob. Come on, Edward. Let's get out of here. Jacob, you can show yourself out."

As we are walking to Edward's car, Jacob yells out to Edward, "You hurt her and I'll rip you to pieces! Do you understand me, Edward?"

"I would never hurt her, Mutt."

When we get to his car, he opens the door for me.

"What a gentleman, you are." I smile to him.

"What can I say, my parents raised me right. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I'm sorry for the trouble that Jacob was trying to stir up. I don't know what has come over him lately. It's like he's a totally different person."

"Well, Jacob and I don't really see eye to eye on most things. Our families have never really gotten along and you just kind of stirred that up for him." The last part of that he said while winking at me.

He starts up the car and spins out of the driveway kicking up dust. This is going to be a good night. I can feel it.


	11. Chapter 10

The road to the Cullen's house is long and windy and the house itself is very remote perched on the top of a hill. It's the most beautiful house that I have ever seen. You know those TV shows that take you on tours of these beautiful luxury houses? Yeah, this is one of those houses. It's very modern with floor to ceiling windows and very angular; I've never seen a house like this before. In Charleston most of the houses are your classic southern beach houses; two-story, bright colors, wrap around porches and made from wood. This house is a far departure from anything that I've seen.

"We're here, Lily Katherine." Edward says pulling me out of my trance.

"Wow. Your house is so beautiful. I could never grow tired of looking at this! And all of the surroundings! It must be nice to wake up to in the morning."

Edward smirks before he says, "Yeah it's nice being up here. Let's go inside. I'm sure Alice is anxiously waiting for you to come in so that she can attack you with hair products."

"Sounds good."

When we walk in the front door of the house, I look around and am in awe. The ceilings are probably 30 feet high and the walls are all made of glass. It's like heaven in a house.

"Lily Katherine. It's good to see you again." Doctor Cullen greeted me. "The rest of the family is in the kitchen area, please come with me."

As we walk upstairs I look to my left and see an odd piece of art. It looks like it's made out of graduation caps. 'Hmm that's funny. I guess everyone has their own style of art they like.'

"Oh good you're here!" Alice screeches. "I've been so excited for wee … I mean a while for you to get here. We are going to have so much fun. Guys, this is Lily Katherine. LK, this is Rosalie, Emmett and this is my mother Esme."

"It's so nice to meet you Lily Katherine." Esme said. "Between Alice and Edward, I don't know who was more excited to see you."

I looked over at Edward and he was looking down at the floor but Alice had a knowing smile on her face. Well, this is kind of awkward.

"Well, I've been very excited to get up here, too Mrs. Cullen. You have a very beautiful house; thank you for letting me come over."

"Please, don't call me Mrs. Cullen. It makes me feel like I'm old."

"Esme, you are old." Doctor Cullen said laughingly.

"Carlile, that's not very nice to say." She said back with a big smile on her face.

"You both are very sweet together. I think if my dad had said that to my mom she would have freaked out and sought out a new trainer." I joined in.

"Where is your mom?" Edward asked. "I've noticed that you are just living with your dad."

"Umm she died a few months ago. Cancer. It's been a hard time for my dad and I but mostly for him so we moved out here."

"Oh darling." Esme said. She rushed over to me and gave me a big embrace. "If you ever need anything from me, let me know. Boy advice, anything, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Esme. Thank is very sweet of you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey mom?" Edward broke in. "I think you're smothering her. Let her breathe."

"Right. Sorry, Lily Katherine."

"No problem. It's nice to be around a mother and other girls for that matter. It's rather difficult being in a house as the only girl and the only child."

"Well, I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would love to have you over more." Alice said.

"She's just going to cause trouble like Bella did." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Rosalie! That was rude! Apologize right now!" Esme said.

"Esme, it's ok. Rosalie, I don't know what Bella did and really it's none of my business but I can promise you, I'm not here to start any trouble. I'm just trying to make friends and get by right now. I'm sorry that she hurt your family but that's her, not me."

"Whatever, little girl. What Edward and Alice do with you isn't my problem. Just stay out of my way." Rosalie replied and stormed out of the room.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize that coming up here was going to cause so much trouble. I can leave if that would make things easier."

"So much trouble? No, you're just fine. Jacob is a nuisance and Rosalie is a drama queen. Don't let them get to you."

"Jacob? What did that mutt do this time?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Jacob was just being protective of me. He did say some crazy things about y'all but I mean seriously he's just being a brother sort." I said.

"What crazy things did he say about us?" Carlisle asked

"That y'all were vampires or something. I don't know. He's been acting crazy toward me since that I said that I was going to come up here."

"Well, Jacob and the guys down at the reservation aren't really the biggest fan of our family but I'm sorry that he tried to involve you in this." Carlisle replied.

"It's ok. I'm a fiercely loyal person so I don't really take kindly to people who try to bad-mouth others."

"That's good to know, Lily Katherine. Esme, I think we have taken up enough of these kids time. Why don't we leave them be and do whatever it is kids do these days."

"Esme? Carlisle? Thanks again for letting me come up here. It's nice to be around a big family after everything that's happened. I haven't felt this at ease since before my mom got sick."

"We're just glad that our kids have a friend like you." Esme smiled and left the room.

"Come on. Let me show you around." Alice said.

When Alice said show me around, I was expecting a half hour tour of all things the Cullen's. Alice's room was a typical girls room with lots of clothes strewn about where Edward's room was filled with books and music. My favorite room was the family room, though. You can tell just by stepping in the room that there are lots of happy memories in this space. There's a baby grand piano in the corner and a large fireplace in the middle of the room. 'I am going to enjoy hanging out here. I could really get used to this' I smile to myself.

I take a seat on the couch and Edward sits close beside me and puts his arm around me.

"It's good to have you here, LK" He says.

"Edward?" A new voice enters the room.

When we turn around we see Bella and Jacob standing in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 11

I would say that I was shocked to see Jacob and Bella there but by the way that Jacob was acting earlier in my house, I wasn't. 'Why does he keep popping up on me? I just don't understand what is so wrong about the Cullen's. And why is Bella with him?'

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Edward! What are you doing with her? We just had a fight! It's not like we broke up." Bella said in a very upset voice. It almost sounded like she was about to cry; I kind of felt bad for her.

"Bella, it's not like LK and I are dating. She came up here to hang out with Alice. Alice is the one that invited her, not me. Before you go making assumptions, I would suggest getting all the facts." Edward responded.

"Well Jacob said that you two were going out on a date."

"Jacob, why would you say that?" I asked him.

"Cause that what it seemed like to me. I thought you liked me, LK." He replied.

"Jacob, this has nothing to do about me liking you. You should know that I do like you. This has to do with me wanting to make friends in town; I still am the token new kid, you know? I'm sorry if you don't approve of me coming up here but I thought I could make these kind of decisions on my own." I shot back.

"LK, what did I tell you about these _things_? They are vampires! They are very dangerous!" He yelled at me.

"Jacob, you don't need to be telling lies about people! That's not a way to get me to stop hanging out with them."

"Lily Katherine." I hear Carlisle cut in so I turn around to face him and Esme. "What Jacob is telling you is the truth. We are a family of vampires. All of us. We call ourselves vegetarians since we no longer live off of human blood so there is no reason for you to be alarmed."

At this point Edward cuts in, "But what Jacob isn't telling you is that he's a werewolf and just as dangerous."

"I … I …" my stomach is turning and I need to get out of here so I make a run for the door.

"LK! Come back! You're so far away from your house!" Jacob came running after me.

I stop and turn around on my heel and glare at him. "You're a werewolf? Really Jacob? What else don't I know about you? And you Edward!" As I notice him and Bella standing outside, "You had several chances to tell me and you chose not to. What's up with that?"

"LK, it's really not that easy to tell someone that you're a vampire or, in Jacob's case, a mutt." When Edward calls Jacob a mutt Bella elbows him in the stomach causing him to grunt. "You have to understand that most people shun people like us."

I sighed and looked between Jacob and Edward and then I remember Bella is standing there, too.

"Bella, how did you find out about all of this?"

"I umm figured Edward's out pretty quickly on my own but with Jacob I just happened to find out when he and another one of the guys changed."

"OK. I think I need some time to think. I need to take a walk."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Jacob asked.

"I don't mind. Some company might be nice and I feel like you and I have some things to talk about. Edward, do you mind? Oh and Alice! Can you tell her that I'm sorry and that we'll get together soon?"

"You two get going and don't worry about Alice. I'll take care of her. Be safe you two, you never know what's out there."

"Thanks Edward. And you too, Bella. Having you here made things a little bit umm easier. See you both later."

We turned and started walking down the road; there was an anxious silence between the two of us. I had so much that I wanted to say but I really didn't know where to begin. As we were walking, me being the klutz that I am, I tripped over something in the road but Jacob caught me before I could fall.

"Thanks, Jake. It seems like you're always saving me."

"I'll always be here to save you."

After that, we both got quiet again until we both spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry …"

"Lily Katherine, let me go first. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Looking back on it, I should have done that. You're someone that I know I can trust but when I was thinking about telling you about that side of me, I just got scared that you would look at me like a freak."

"Jacob, I would never think of you like that. You know me. I like you because of everything that you are not just small parts of you. I'm just sorry about how I reacted. I could have and should have handled that whole thing better than I did. I mean, I never thought that all of this could exist and then I'm being told that the guy that I have a crush on is a werewolf and that my new friends are all vampires. I just didn't know what to think and I should have acted differently. I'm just so sorry about how I reacted." I rambled on.

"Wait, could you rewind that for me real quick and repeat what you just said?" Jacob said with a slight smile on his face.

"What part? That I'm sorry? Jake, I can't say it enough about … "

Jacob cut me off, "No, I meant the part about the guy that you have a crush on. Who might that be?"

I could feel my face turning bright red as I said, "Oh. That part. Yeah, I mean, you're all right."

He laughs, "Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself. So, uh, you want to go out sometime?"

"How about now? I mean my evening plans did kind of get canceled when this wolf came bursting in." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jacob said as he grabbed my hand and we kept walking to town.

'So, what started off as a pretty crappy evening turned out to be quite good. I hope Edward and Bella are working through things. I'll have to call him later.'


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note – Hey lovely readers! I am so sorry that I haven't been around to update this in a while! I've had a bit of writer's block … so annoying! Anyway, here is a new chapter and I hope you like it! And as always, please review! Xxoo!**

Who would have ever thought that I would be waling hand in hand with Jacob! If you had asked me that first day on the beach, I would have laughed in your face. Super hunky Jacob Black and itty bitty Lily Katherine, such a joke! I cannot help but smile to think about where we are now.

"You are mighty deep in thought," Jacob stated.

"Yeah, sorry. Lot's to think about right now. But I was actually thinking back to the first day that I met you on the beach. I instantly had a crush on you." I replied.

"Really? And here I was thinking that you had a thing for Quil. I was so jealous of that little guy."

"Ok, number one, Quil is not a little guy and you should be nicer to him, he's been a good friend to me. Number two; you had nothing to be jealous of. He's been such a great friend to me since I have gotten here. I thought that you didn't like me the way that you were acting at first. And then that whole thing with the Cullen's and your 'You may not hang out with them' speech, I was thinking that I wasn't good enough for your friends."

"Oh Little LK, if you only knew what was running through my mind when I heard that you were hanging out with them. I thought that I was going to lose you to them just like I lost Bella to them."

"Lost Bella? What do you mean? Were you and Bella a thing?"

"I wouldn't exactly call us a thing. I mean we used to hang out almost everyday. We rebuild a couple of motorcycles and just were, you know?"

"Yeah sure. I know." I quietly replied. "What happened then? Why don't you two hang out any more?"

"She and Edward got together and the rest of us were like history to her. We all still miss having her around. I mean yes, she is kind of dark but she's really fun too. It's interesting how different you two are."

"Different good or different bad?" I ask.

"Different good. You are like this little ball of energy and spark and laughs that just keeps going and going. You are our little energizer bunny."

"Haha! My friends back home used to say that about me too. I can't help the fact that I'm energetic all the time. Katie and Lauren used to tell people that I had a direct IV line of coffee that I used every morning. At first, some people actually believed them but then they realized that they were both just kidding." I said laughingly.

I really did miss all of my friends from back home. Yes, we Skype all of the time and my poor dad has to deal with my phone bill but it's not the same as seeing them day in and day out. Thankfully I have made such great friends here that it makes missing them so much at little bit easier.

"Your friends sound really funny." Jacob said. "I wish I could meet them. I feel like that the people that you are friends with says a lot about who you are as a person."

"They are really great! There's Katie who is like super smart and quirky and Lauren who is just your stereotypical southern belle, Tommy is really funny and he tries to play the 'dumb jock football' thing up but what he doesn't mention is that he's acing AP Physics, and Caleb is going to be the President one day. He has been our Class President since we could have one. They all have hearts of gold. I just really miss them." I almost got all teary-eyed when talking about them.

"They sound really great, LK. I know you miss them a lot but you have all of the guys down at the Rez plus all of your friends from school."

"AND don't forget the Cullen's, Jacob."

"Oh. Yeah. And the Cullen's."

"Look, I know you don't like them but I do. Esme is such a sweet woman and she reminds me so much of my mom. And Alice, well, it's always been just me in my family and having her around is like having that sister that always puts her nose into somewhere that it doesn't belong and I've always wanted that. Rosalie needs to lighten up a bit but I can see us becoming friends. I really want you to cool off on them and just let us be friends."

"LK, I know you think that you can be safe being around them but you don't know how dangerous they really are. I mean the things that Bella says that vampires can do are crazy. "

"Jacob, you're a werewolf. That's dangerous, too. Are you suggesting that I stop being around you too because you might hurt me?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I just don't want you being around them. Bella didn't get physically hurt by them but she did get hurt and I don't want that for you."

"And we are back to Bella. What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing. Bella has nothing to do with this conversation."

"Well, it sure seems like she does since her name keeps coming up every other sentence. Why were you hanging out with her today?"

"What I do with my friends is none of your business. I would really appreciate it if you would stop asking so many questions about her. Just drop it LK."

"And just when I thought we were getting somewhere we take twelve steps back."

As I say that I take out my phone and text Edward and 'S.O.S. Please come get me message.'

"Who are you texting?" Jacob asks heatedly.

"What I do with my friends is none of your business." I shoot back his phrase back at him.

There was an icy silence between the two of us as we just stood there and looked everywhere but at each other.

"LK, I'm sorry …" Jacob is about to say something as we here a car fast approaching. As it rounds the corner, I see that it's Edward. 'Thank God.' I inwardly say to myself.

As Edward pulls his car to a stop and I walk around to the passenger side I turn to Jacob and say, "Maybe this whole thing with me and you is a mistake and this conversation was just a clue to that. We obviously have different opinions on who you and I should be friends with but I'm not going to change my friends just because you don't like them. When you feel like you can talk about the Cullen's and Bella without biting my head off, let me know."

And with that, I got in Edwards car and we drove off. 'What a shitty day this has been. Why can't I just catch a break every once in a while?' I think to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

I cannot believe how Jacob is acting! It's like what I say goes in one ear but out the other. It's ok for Bella to be friends with the Cullen family but for me it's wrong. Talk about a double standard. Granted, I haven't really been that much better and my bad thoughts of Bella. Ugh! Since when did things get so complicated?

"LK, what's wrong?" Edward asked. "You seem to have gone somewhere else. What happened between you and Jacob? When you left the house everything seemed to be going in the right direction."

"Bella is what happened, Edward! She is what always seems to happen. Anytime I get any where with Jacob she pops up somehow and ruins everything. She messed up our night, she messed up my friendship with Jacob, Mike and Jessica and Angelia and Eric are always talking about her and I am so sick and tired of being second fiddle. It's like I'm the consolation prize and she is the real deal. For once in my life I want to come first and I'm just tired of it." I screamed out crying.

There is no sense in trying to hide it now. I've been so sad since my mom has died and I put my dad first. Not that I blame him, but I did. And then I come out here and it's like 'Oh the new girl. She's cool but Bella …'.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling very good right now. I think maybe I should be alone."

"No! I'm not leaving you alone. Not now and not ever. You are my friend, Lily Katherine. And for better or worse, that will always be the case. Now I'm going to take you back to my house and we are going to stay up and talk about things for as long as you need to. Do you hear me? You are MY friend!" He shouted back at me. I've never really had someone that cared so much as to yell at me other than my parents. With that, I just broke down in to tears.

"I am so sorry that I have ruined your night! The last thing that I wanted to do was to be a burden to anyone and that is what I have become."

"Lily Katherine! How many times do I need to tell you that you are not a burden? You are a good friend of mine. And I know that we just met but you are a beautiful person that I need to have around me. I know that you have been dealt some shitty cards as of late but thing will get better. They always do."

For the next ten minutes or so we drove back to his house in silence. It gave me a good amount of time to thing about something's that have been racing through my head. Did Jacob think the same way as Edward did? Am I going to be ok? It is times like this that I really do miss my mom. I wish I had her here to shed some light on the situation.

As we pull up to the Cullen house both Esme and Alice come running out of the house.

"LK! Are you ok? When Edward got your text and told us about the S.O.S I was so worried that the damned Mutt did something to you." Alice exclaimed.

"I'm fine Alice. Well mostly fine. I think the only thing that is hurt in this whole thing is my heart and my ego." I replied back trying to put on a brave face.

"Oh you sweet, sweet girl." Emse said putting both hands on the sides of my face. "You do not deserve to be treated that way."

"Really Jacob did nothing wrong. We are just two very opinionated people with two very different opinions on things. I just wish that things could have happened differently. I really did not want to get your family involved in this. It's just like Rosalie said earlier, I'm just going to cause problems for you and I really don't want to do that."

"You aren't causing problems for us, Lily Katherine." A new voice said. I turn around and see Rosalie standing there. "The fact that you are standing here and sympathizing with us and saying that you aren't wanting to cause problems for us is something that Bella never did. Edward, I'm sorry but it's true. This one here actually is here for the right reasons."

About half way through Rosalie talking I started crying again.

"I'm so sorry! I am such a mess right now and I can't stop crying. This is so not how I wanted to spend the first night with y'all. You have been so sweet to me and how do I repay you? I run out of your house scared and then when I come back, all I can do is burst in to tears. This is probably the most embarrassing night of my life."

"Please, sister!" Rosalie said with a half smile on her face. "The most embarrassing night of my life was back in 1933 when the man I loved turned out to be a monster. Not like a vampire monster but like a human one. He was something that I had never seen before and it still makes me sad to this day that I could have missed such a huge part of who he was. We all have judgment errors. We just have to move past them. You never know, maybe Jacob will come around."

"Yeah, maybe he will change his opinion about y'all but I don't know if I can change my opinion about him at this point. I mean I kind of understand that werewolves and vampires aren't exactly best friends in the supernatural world but to treat y'all like he did, I don't know if I can get past that. And further more, I don't know if I can get past him defending Bella all the time and never once stopping to think about how it makes me feel. I mean, I know it's selfish but I think we are all allowed to be selfish at some point in our lives."

"Oh honey! Of course you are allowed to be selfish when it comes to the boy you like." Esme said while hugging me. "Listen, why don't we get you some tea and call your father and let him know that you are going to be staying here tonight. I think you need some good ole fashioned girl time and it's been a long time since I've had a facial so it'll be good for all of us."

"That sounds like a really great idea. Thank you so much for doing this for me. You really didn't have to." I replied as Esme and I were walking off toward the phone.

In the other room Edward, Alice and Rosalie remained talking.

"What are you going to do Edward?" Alice asked.

"About what?"

"About Lily Katherine, dumbass!" Rosalie said. "I know I didn't really like Bella but it do really like LK and I don't want to see her get hurt by all of the guys in this town. She's a keeper!"

"I, for once, agree with Rosalie, Edward. I don't want to see Lily Katherine get hurt. What are you going to do?"

Edward stared off into the direction that I left with a dark and moody expression on his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He replied and walked off towards Esme and I.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up in the morning, I felt something cool against my face and suddenly all of the memories from last night came flooding back. Finding out that vampires and werewolves exist, my fight with Jacob, Rosalie being nice to me and, to top it all off, staying up until 3 AM talking with Alice, Rosalie and Edward. Yesterday is not at all how I planned it go to. Of course, if everything had always gone as planned, I would still be in Charleston, my mom would still be alive and I would have never met these people. For all the bad, my goodness the good is just that, so good.

"I'm glad to see you are actually sill alive. I was beginning to worry about you." Edward said with laughter in his voice.

"You are just so funny. I've always been told I sleep like the dead. One time, when I was like ten or so, my parents and I were on vacation and they actually checked my pulse in the middle of the night to make sure that I was still alive." I responded. "Thank you for last night, by the way. I don't know what I would have done with out you and your family. It's not something that I can exactly take home to my dad and hash it out."

"Oh I would love to see that conversation!" Edward said. "I can see it now! 'Oh hi dad! I know that I said that I would be out for a while but, well, the Cullen's are all vampires and Jacob is a werewolf. What do you think I should do?' I really don't think he would take that well. I'm just glad that you trust us enough to stay here and spill out what you were thinking."

All of a sudden I hear a buzzing in the background. Oh yeah, my phone.

"Yeah, that's been going off all night. I finally got tired of the beeping sound so I turned on the vibrate setting." Edward said.

"I didn't ever hear it go off. I wonder who is calling me. I mean, I told my dad where I was going to be … oh yeah, Jacob. I bet its Jacob." I replied.

"I'm sorry that I looked but yes, it's Jacob that has been calling and texting you. Are you going to call him back?" Edward asked. He almost sounded hesitant and melancholy to ask.

"I don't know at this point. I mean, how everything went yesterday, I think I just need some time away from him to see if I can catch my breath and see how I feel about things. Yes, I am disappointed in him and how he was acting but I'm also disappointed in myself and how I acted. I'm not usually so possessive or jealous but with him, I am and that scares me. I don't want to become that clingy girlfriend. That is not who I am and it's not someone that I ever want to be."

"I can see that. But you have to trust what you are feeling and hope that you are making the right choice. Nothing in life is certain, not that I have to tell you that, but you just have to trust your heart and your instincts."

"What do I do if what I thought I felt is changing? What if what I thought was a crush at first was just me clinging to the hope of being accepted? What if I want something new now?"

Just as I finish my rambling, we hear a knock at the door and both Alice and Rosalie come barging in the room.

"Good morning, beautiful people!" Alice exclaimed with her usual singsong voice.

"Hi Alice. Please do come in. It's not like your are interrupting anything." Edward said with some annoyance in his voice. I think Edward was going to say something to be but it's not like he could anymore with his two sisters standing in the door.

"Oh! I am so sorry dear brother if I interrupted anything but you have had add night with little LK and Rosalie and I would like to have some time with her. You don't mind do you, LK?" Alice asked.

"No, I guess I don't mind." I said. Not that it would matter if I did care cause both of the girls were at my side and pulling me off of the chaise lounge that Edward and I were laying on. I really did want to stay with Edward and finish our conversation but I guess that will have to wait until later. I just really wish I knew what was going through his mind right now.

"See you later, Edward!" Rosalie yelled back at him and with that, we were out the door toward Alice's room.

Alice's room was totally different from Edward's. Where his was artsy and thoughtful and deep her room had clothes thrown all around it and was quirky and messy, but you could tell she knew where everything was, and just very Alice; I don't know how else to describe her room. It's just her but in a room.

"So tell me, my little human friend, what did you and Edward do last night?" Alice asked with no hesitation in her voice.

"Nothing much really. We stayed up and talked for a good long while but it was really just a lot of us getting to know each other more. He's really nothing like I thought that he would be. I mean, I don't really know what I thought he would be but this guy that I spent all last night with isn't it. In a good way it isn't what I thought he would be like." I responded. When I get nervous I have a tendency to ramble on a bit. I've been trying to work on that but with this last dialogue, I can tell that I still do it.

"I think he really likes you, Lily Katherine. I really do but I also think he is a bit conflicted with Bella." Rosalie said to me. "If I had my choice, he would be with you but I know that it's nothing that I can do about other than support him. Granted, with Bella, I have not been the most supportive sister but if you knew her and the way she acted, I really doubt that, even a sweet girl like you, would be able to like her."

"Trust me Rosalie, and I do say this with all 'sweetness' aside, I have had a hard time liking her since I got here. It's not like she has ever done anything to me but it's just the way that she treats the people around her. Like, for example, it was my first Friday in town and my friends for school wanted to go down to La Push, they invited her and the way she said no was like they weren't good enough for her. I mean, I really don't want to bash her and I really want to give her the benefit of the doubt but I'm just having a really hard time doing that right now."

"I'm sure that it is hard for you to look at her and see a friend, but she really does have good intentions but they just get lost in her actions sometimes." Alice responded.

"So, do you think that I should see if she wants to get coffee or something and try to get to know each other? I really don't want to be here and regret not giving someone a chance."

"Listen, LK, this is coming from someone who knows both of you," Rosalie started, "I think you are better off just being who you are and not getting mixed up into the Bella Swan drama. Edward really likes you but he's just feeling guilty about it since he's been with Bella for so long. Just give them time to figure this our."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! When did this become an Edward and me conversation and not a Bella and me conversation?" I exclaimed. "I've only just taken a step back from this whole thing with Jacob, I really don't think that I am ready to even begin thinking about starting something up with Edward. Yes, I really do like him but I hardly know him at this point."

"Again, I agree with Rosalie. Lily Katherine, I don't know what you are doing to me but I don't think that Rosalie and I have had the same opinion on so many things in the whole time that I have known her." Alice said. "I know that it is early and that you two don't really know each other, but I do see you two having some very good times a head."

"Alice? Rosalie? Lily Katherine? Where are you?" Esme called out.

"In here, mother!" Alice yelled back.

"Oh good, here you are! Lily Katherine, your father is here to take you home. I'm sorry that it isn't much warning but he just came here." Esme said.

After a brief ten minutes I said "see you later" to the Cullen's and left with my dad with more questions than what I came with and the looming question of what I was going to do with Jacob and Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

Man oh man have the last twenty-four hours been something that a Lifetime movie could be made of! I just back home from spending the night at the Cullen's and I have no clue what I am going to do about what happened yesterday. Between Jacob and Edward, I am just so confused. I am very frustrated with Jacob and how he acted and I'm frustrated with myself in how I reacted to him. It's like I betrayed Jacob in how I reacted to him. I just never saw this coming but who really could see anything like this coming? Maybe that Seer lady from Harry Potter could have told me to watch out for this.

I feel myself getting all wound up and anxious. After my mama's death, I started to go to counseling to work through my grief. One of the things that my therapist taught me was to write things down. So, to try to clear my mind, I pull out my diary and just start writing everything that comes to my mind.

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday and today has been quite the confusing day for me. It all started off as normal, well as normal as you could get. _

_Yesterday, I woke up in the hospital after a surfing accident. Ugh my damn uncoordinated self and me. Really, I should have warned Quil about how bad I am at all things other than running and cheerleading. When I got home is where all the craziness began. When I tried to talk to both Quil and Jacob, they both blew me off. I just really want to be friends with people here and we all seemed to be on the right track. Yes, I had a crush on Jacob and if he had asked me out I would have totally said yes, but now I'm not so sure I would say yes to a date. Sorry Diary, I'm getting ahead of myself._

_When I went to blow off some steam, I ran into Doctor Cullen, the doctor who basically saved my life, and his family. They are all so nice! Alice reminds me of my two best girlfriend's back home combined together. She is the one who invited me to their house. Once there, all hell broke loose. Jacob and Bella showed up and it turns out the Jacob is a werewolf and the Cullen family are all vampires. Who the hell saw that one coming? I sure didn't. I mean I grew up under the understanding that werewolves and vampires are all made up in stories. Seriously! What next? Witches and warlocks are real, too?_

_When I left the house, after thinking that all things were on a good path, Jacob and I got into a huge argument. I know Diary, rule number one when dealing with werewolves, don't get into arguments with them; you can turn into werewolf bait. I called Edward at that time and spent the rest of the night at his house. I do really like his family. They are all so thoughtful and caring and protective of their family members. It reminds me a lot of my family._

_Going into that day, I thought that I knew what I wanted, Jacob. But now, with all that has happened, I am not so sure that he is what is good for me. Of course, what I think is good for me now, Edward, is actually a vampire and is probably nothing but bad news too. _

_Oh Diary! How did things get so mixed up? When did life become a Forks, Washington episode of 'Sex and the City'? I just really wish I could go back in time and some how change things around so that they would be less complicated._

_Got to go. There is someone at my door._

_XXOO,_

_LK_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey my lovely readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while but I just wasn't feeling inspired. Consider that gone! After seeing the new movie, I have a renewed sense of passion for this story and I hope that I will be updating this more for y'all! Thanks for sticking with me and forever and always, go Team Jacob! :-)**_

As the days passed and I didn't hear from Jacob, I started feeling more and more anxious. I could not really understand why I was feeling this way. I was supposed to be mad at him. We had a fight and now I am feeling like I have been betraying him by not calling and by thinking about the Cullen's.

The Cullen family. What a wonderful family. There were no questions asked, accept for Rosalie, about accepting me into their lives. I could not be more thankful about that. Esme has stepped into a void that I didn't think was possible. After I lost my mother, I never thought that someone would be able to hug me and make me feel better. It was something that just came out of the blue. And Alice, oh sweet Alice! She is the sister that I never knew I wanted. To have someone to stay up late at night and gossip and just laugh about boys and all the crazy things that go on in our lives. The whole family is wonderful. Even Edward. I think the reason that I gravitated toward him was because I was scared about what I was feeling with Jacob and he was safe. He was safe because I knew that his heart belonged with Bella. I knew that no matter what, nothing would ever happen because of my feelings for Jacob and his for Bella.

And then I think about Jacob. He did not trust me enough to tell me about his secret. Even after I knew, he pushed me away when the Cullen's pulled me closer to let me know that everything would be OK. I wanted so badly for Jacob to do that. I wanted to badly for him to just hug me and tell me that nothing would tear us apart. He was one of the first people here to accept me and to bring me into their lives. I needed him to need me, to want me and I needed him to know that I wanted the same. Yes, Edward, Alice and their family have been amazing and I could never thank them enough, but there was something about Jacob that I just had to be close to him. It was not just a want; it was a need to be close to him.

I wanted to call him. I needed to hear his voice and for him to tell me that everything would be OK between us. But I was afraid of what he would say. What if he did not feel the same way anymore? What if, after our fight, he decided that I was not worth the trouble? All of these questions and feeling of self-doubt were running through my head at a million miles an hour and there was nothing that I could do to stop them. I needed to hear Jacob's voice. At the end of the day it's the only thing that I wanted but I had screwed up. I pushed him away and I don't know how I can put things back to where they were before I freaked out.

My cell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and I picked it up before I looked at the caller ID.

"Jacob?" I almost yelled.

"No Lily Katherine, it's just me Alice. I take it you have not talked to the puppy yet?" She replied.

"No." I said with a sad tone in my voice. I must admit, I feel quite dejected right now. "He hasn't called me and I haven't called him. I just really want to hear his voice but I don't even know where to begin that conversation." I said.

"How about you start that conversation with a simple hello?" Another voice came into my ears.

I turned around and standing in the door was the one person that I wanted to see most. Jacob. He grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Sorry blood-sucker. LK is going to have to call you back later." Jacob said as he hung up on Alice. Bet she didn't see that one coming.

As soon as the phone was thrown on the ground, I ran and launched myself into his arms and held on for dear life.

"I am so sorry, Jacob! You didn't deserve the way that I treated you. I've been beating myself non-stop since then and so afraid to call you. Can you ever forgive me? Being away from you was terrible. I felt so terrible for pushing you away! I promise I will never act like that ever again!" I rambled on.

"LK, everything is OK. I'm not mad at you. Yes, I was hurt at first but I'm not anymore. I was never mad at you. I thought you would need space to think about everything." He replied. "So, how is the space thing working out?"

"I don't need to think about things anymore. I realized that by you not telling me that you were just trying to protect me and I was just acting like a brat. Who you are is wonderful werewolf and all. It just took me a while to realize that I like you for all of you, animal included." I said as I realized that I was still hugging him and I quickly let go. "Sorry about that. I am just so happy to see you."

"Don't ever be sorry for hugging me; I like it." He said with a goofy grin on his face. With that he pulled me back into his arms and gave me another bone crushing hug. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Jake. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"Ladybug, it's going to take a lot more than a little fight to push me away. Trust me, you are stuck with me." He said laughing.

As I stood there in his arms, I had never felt more at home. He was who I wanted to be with and my stupidity almost ruined that. He was good enough to forgive me but it was going to take a while for me to stop beating up on myself. Him being a werewolf doesn't make him any less attractive or funny or smart. In fact, him being a werewolf almost makes him even more attractive, if that's at all possible.

"What running through your head, LK?"

"Just thinking about things. You things."

"Me things? What kind of me things are you thinking about? The fact that me being a werewolf is crazy sexy and you don't want to keep your hands off of me?" He said jokingly.

My face must have turned beet-red cause he just started laughing.

"Maybe you are a little sexy but I wouldn't go as far as crazy sexy. You know who is crazy sexy? Ryan Gosling and that Alcede guy from True Blood … and funnily enough, he's a werewolf, too. I wonder if I just have a thing for hot blooded animals that howl."

"You want sexy? I can show you sexy!"

"Lily Katherine! Jacob! I will not have you talking like that in my house. Out! Both of you get out of here so that I can make my ears stop bleeding!" My dad said with a wicked grin.

"Sorry Daddy!" I grabbed Jacob's hand and started to walk past my dad but before I did I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too baby girl. Oh and Jacob, if you ever think about hurting my little girl, I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?"

"Yes sir! I got it." And with that Jacob and I were out the door to who knows where but at least we were together for the moment. Neither of us knew what dangers were looming in the future.


End file.
